3 Is A Magic Number
by laoscor
Summary: A tale of 3 friends- Órla, Aoife and Leo. Follow them as they shed tears, secrets and very sexy moments. Good GOD we suck at summarising. Rated R for eventual sex and swearing. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CHAPTER 8 JUST IN!
1. From platform 9¾

Firstly, we would like to point out that this is a joint effort. 3 people wrote the following story. Órla, Lorna and Aoife. The 3 of us have put an equal amount of effort into this story so we hope you like it.  
  
Main characters: Lorna (Leo) Lombard  
Órla (Elf Girl) Aldaríon  
Aoife (Drunken Irishwoman) Harvey. Lorna (Leo) Lombard: Her name is Lorna but she doesn't like it so everyone calls her Leo except her teachers and her parents. She is the Gryffindor romantic agony aunt as she has experience in the area. She is the best in the class of defence of the dark arts. Órla (Elf Girl) Aldaríon: Is very self-conscious, but pretty and isn't confident enough to show it off. Is very shy and intelligent. Has train tracks (braces) which adds to her felling self conscious. Also is half elf and has the body characteristics of an elf, including the ears which turn pink when she sees Oliver Wood. Aoife (Drunken Irish): Is a muggle born who lives in Ireland, and feels very strongly against Irish discrimination. She tends to swear more than average and is very good at transfiguration. She comes from a long line of pub owners.  
  
The 3 of us hope that you like the story and we will update chapters as often as possible. xXx  
  
****************  
  
Stepping onto platform 9 ¾, arm in arm, the three girls were braced themselves for there seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. "Hey, isn't that Oliver Wood over there?" whispered Leo. "Yes" replied Órla, her elfish ears turning pinker the longer she gazed at the Gryffindor quidditch captain. "For the love of Merlin, go over and talk to him, you know you want him!" giggled Aoife while nudging Órla over to him. "Ouch ee! Stop it you wench! Oh hi Oliver!" "Hi Órla, erm how was your summer hols?" "Eh fine yours?" "Great, I got a scholarship to Edinburgh's Quidditch team." "Oh well done! Em, I guess I'll see you for Herbology then..." "Oh ok... Eh Órla? ""Yeah?" "Oh nothing." "Ok bye" "See ya." "Well that was uncomfortable" Órla whispered to the other two girls as they boarded the Hogwarts express.  
The conversation changed to the Hogwarts letters they had each received 3weeks previous. Leo's letter had enclosed her new Head girl badge. "How did you get to be head girl anyway?" enquired the always-nosy Aoife. "Let's just say I earned it," Leo replied. "Who did you sleep with?" Aoife and Órla screamed in unison. "Excuse me? Am I not capable of becoming head girl? I did receive one of the best OWL results you know." "Yeah I know but you would tell me if you did sleep with a member of staff right?" said Órla while smirking. "UGH! Alright it was going to come out anyway..." "WHO? WHO?" the 2 girls yelled while a few heads turned. "Eh heh hum snape *cough*" said Leo very quietly. Aoife's jaw dropped "Did you just say who I think you said?" said the very stunned pupil. Órla had more of a wicked look on her face "What was it like? Give me ALL the gory details." "Well I had to be very drunk to do it so I can't remember much, but I do remember him crying during it, oh and he scrawled all my back" as Leo said this she lifted her top to show her dry red back. "Ouch" yelped Órla in a chihuahua like manner that made Harry Potter turn his head and walk over.  
"Hey little Elf girl" sneered Harry. "Leave her alone just because she is half elf doesn't make her any less human...eh...well I eh...guess it does, but your just pissed because she is the new seeker and you aren't and we all know why...Harry POTHEAD" said Aoife while smiling at Órla. Órla smiled back. Harry turned away from Órla and Aoife and faced Leo. "Eh, hi Leo, I haven't seen you since that morning. That one brilliant morning. Oh I wish we could have a reunion if you know what I mean. Why didn't you return my calls?" said Harry in a very wimpish way while Aoife and Órla were making wanker gestures behind his back. "The Betty Ford Clinic wouldn't connect my calls. Oh and eh Harry? Em, eh there is no easy way of saying this but its over... and it has been for a very...very long time" said Leo while half smiling with false pain in her blue sparkly eyes. "That's what you think now my love, but soon, yes soon, we shall be together again. Just you wait my dear," saying this Harry turned around as if he had a cape on and left the compartment. "What a freak" said Órla. "I can't believe you sometimes Leo, I mean, Harry Potter. I know you have heard the rumour about his kinkiness. When did it happen?" "Last year, on this train, in the bathroom" said Leo while bowing her head in shame. "The bathroom?" said Órla confused. "You can barely fit one person in there let alone two and you need a bit of room for that sort of behaviour." "Let's just say my yoga teacher would be VERY proud of me." "EEEEEEW! Too much info! Will someone please wash my mind of that picture?" screamed Órla. "Sure said Aoife while pulling her wand out of her robes. "Astinato" she chanted while tapping Órla's head. "Ow!" Órla yelled due to Aoife's wand being caught in her long brown silky hair.  
  
****** ****** ****** ******  
As the girls stepped off the train Aoife let out a gasp. "Wow look at Malfoy! He's really filled out." Draco Malfoy had indeed grown. His broad shoulders complemented his now 6ft height. His muscular chest was visible through his expensive robes but not in that obvious sort of way. "Hey look at his feet "whispered Órla. "They have to be at least size 15 and you know what they say about the size of a guys foot!" as they giggled he cast his famous look at them and smiled to himself. "And look!" said Leo, He's head boy too."  
As the feast in the Great hall ate its way through dessert the girls started talking about their fellow classmates. "Where's Hermione?" Órla asked Ginny Weasley who was a very trusted friend of Hermione. "Well she's in rehab" "Oooh why?" asked Leo. Ginny replied "Drug addiction, alcohol abuse, sex addict, insanity etc. etc..." "No way!" whispered Órla. "What do you think Aoife?" asked Órla. "Mmmmm?" dozily as she gazed at Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin table. He turned and met her gaze. He smiled at her with his perfect mouth while Pansy Parkinson warbling on at 17 words per second next to him. Aoife blushed soft pink as she looked away shyly. "Am I the only one of us with any fucking balls when it comes to guys? Asked Leo. "YES! That's because you're a man-eater, you change your man as often as your underwear!" sniggered Órla as she pushed Leo off the bench. "Eh careful now!" warned Harry who was sitting across from them with a wicked grin "Don't you dare hurt the future Mrs. Potter. OW YOU BITCH!" Harry was just on the receiving end of a kick on the shin from Órla who was smiling evilly. *Ting ting ting* Dumbledore stood up to welcome the first years into the great hall, where the ceiling was a perfect purple sunset was the odd star twinkling every so often... 


	2. Perfect matches and shitty cock up's

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K rowling blah blah blah  
  
As the months swept by the three girls had only one thing on their minds, The Halloween ball and whom they were taking. Already the known school sluts were snatching many of the boys up. It was rumoured by every second girl that Draco Malfoy was taking her to the ball. On one of the many chilly nights in the Gryffindor tower, the girls ploughed through their transfiguration homework near the warm crackling fire Harry pranced up to Leo and took her hands in his. "Leo my love, my heart shall always belong to you will you go to the ball with me?" Órla and Aoife exchanged pitiful glances knowing that his efforts were in vain. "Oh Harry!" Leo gushed "If only you had asked me sooner! I thought you were over me so I said yes to somebody else" As Harry retreated with a forlorn look on his face Aoife whispered "I didn't know you had a date for the ball" "six including Fred" She sniggered "Any other suggestions?" As Aoife and Órla packed up their homework they wished Leo goodnight and wobbled up the stairs, with the weight of their books to their dorm. As Órla was about to snuggle up in her warm elfish designed bed she heard a tapping on the window, pulling back the heavy purple curtains of her four- poster she noticed Oliver Woods Black barn owl outside the window. Heart fluttering she opened he window and pulled the note off the bird's leg. The note read:  
  
Órla, I'm sorry I do not have the guts to ask you in person but will you go to the ball with me? Hopefully awaiting your reply, Oliver Wood  
  
She turned over the parchment and scribbled  
  
Dear Oliver, What ever shall I wear? Love Órla  
  
She tied it to the waiting birds leg and wrapped up in bed again Heart fluttering once more. That night she tried as hard as she could to dream of the Quidditch captain's toned body...and his wit of course.  
  
* * *  
* "God you're so lucky moaned Aoife at breakfast next morning. "Just go over and ask Draco" Órla urged her "Tcha right! I've heard he's going with at least 15 other girls that night" "Hey maybe he's organising a big orgy" pondered Leo with a deadly serious face. The other two stared at her wondering was she actually serious. "Oh fine, if your not going to ask Draco im setting you up with Harry" "Noooo!"Aoife hissed she was quickly silenced by Leo shouting across the table "Potter wanna go to the ball with Aoife?" Harry eyed Aoife up she felt like she was a piece of meat in the butchers. "Right o" he answered returning to his scrambled eggs. Aoife kicked Leo in the shins... hard while staring at her with her smoky eyes. Harry noticed but didn't seem to mind. As the girls made there way to potions Órla noticed Leo was getting a lot of looks from the opposite sex as she strolled down the corridor "What was that?" she asked as they made a detour to the toilets. "All my victims" Leo whispered with a half grin on her face while she applying her lip-gloss. Potion's that morning was hell. As Snape droaned on about the properties of the Sophie bird's beak shavings, Órla leaned over the other two "How does he talk with his mouth closed like that?" Leo and Aoife had already been trying to conceal their fits of giggles (the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain is called Sophie) and this sent them over the edge. Snape swooped over to them "Problem ladies? Would you care to share with us?" "Ok sir" Leo steeped forward bravely. "I was just wondering would you open your mouth a little wider? I cant seem to make out what your saying" Deadly silence followed this. Snape stared at her in disbelief. His face suddenly turned pinker and pinker. "OH-MY-GOD" Aoife gasped under her breath as Neville reached for his asthma spray and started to in hale deeply. Everyone stared at him. Snape, obviously turned on by Leo's brazenness had arrived at the errection on the intersection so to speak (cough...bonerahem!), that was visible through his robes and to the rest of the class. As lesson continued Órla looked over to the Slytherin table. She noticed Draco staring at Aoife. She whispered "If your thinking what I think your thinking, go ahead and ask her to the ball" Draco looked away from Orla with a surprised look and seemed to be in deep thought...  
  
Thanks for the reviews! We dedicate this chapter to our dear friends: Aoife O Sullivan, & Laura Perrem. To: i'm not tellin, tell us who you are We would also like to thank Sophie P, our dedicated fan, and the 1st reviewer before the story was ever published! 


	3. Happenins' at Hogsmede

Chapter Three

  
  
As Halloween drew closer, Leo, Aoife and "rla received even more invitations to the Halloween ball. Leo said yes to four guys (so far) and Aoife remained undecided about Harry, Draco still hadn't asked anyone so she was still waiting... On the Friday of the first weekend trip to Hogsmede, Fred stopped Leo in the corridor, on her way back from the great hall, to the heads dorm. "Hi Fred" Leo said as she saw Fred running towards her. "Hey Leo" he replied, panting a little, "I was wondering... eh...would u like to go to Hogsmede with me tomorrow? He asked. He looked into her bright blue eyes, and she smiled and replied, "Of course I would!" Fred couldn't believe it, but he managed a "Great" They discussed when and where they would meet and Leo returned to the Heads dorm, with a smile on her face. 

"rla and Leo had Quidditich practice, so Leo found "rla in the Heads common room, with her broomstick, Quidditich gear and a smile from ear to ear. "Hey Leo, what took you so long?" "rla asked, obviously waiting for Leo to ask what the smile was about. "Oh Fred asked me to go to Hogsmede with him tomorrow, what's the big cheesy grin for?" she giggled. "rla instantly answered "Oliver asked me to go to Hogsmede with him tomorrow too!" "That's great "rla, but what about Aoife, the three of us were supposed to go together," Leo said "I'm too happy to think about that now, we'll tell her after Quidditich" "rla replied, and with that, Leo grabbed her Quidditich things and her broomstick and they ran down to the Quidditich pitch, already late.

When they arrived the other players were already in the air, so they ran into the changing rooms, quickly changing and they joined the others. "What took you so long" Wood asked, though not as stern as he could have been "Oh, a girl thing, you wouldn't understand" Leo giggled, as "rla's ears went pink, that seemed to have settled the matter, so they began drills. Leo noticed "rla and Oliver constantly exchanging smiles, but Leo had Fred and George gawping at her for the whole thing so she couldn't say anything. When Quidditich practice had finished, "rla saw George whispering something in Leo's ear, which Leo answered by nodding and giggling. As the others headed to the changing rooms "rla and Leo hung back after the others. "What was that about?" "rla quizzed Leo "Oh, nothing, George just asked me to go the Halloween ball with him" she said, wearing a mischievous grin. "Jesus, why don't u just say no to Fred and go with George and the other three guys, and put him out of his misery?" "rla asked, glad she'd only said yes to one person. "Well, why have one date, when I can have 5? Oh wait, make that 6, Luke asked me this morning!" Leo replied, and with that she flew off to the changing rooms, soon followed by "rla. At dinner they told Aoife about their dates to Hogsmede the next day, Harry overhearing, asked Aoife to go with him and Aoife agreed, on one condition, that they meet in the three broomsticks after an hour with each of their dates. Leo and "rla agreed and they carried on eating the usual delicious desserts, each exchanging meaningful glances with their dates.   
  
The next morning, Aoife and "rla, headed to Leo's dorm, chatting pleasantly on the way. "So, how are things with Draco?" "rla asked, breaking the short silence that had followed Draco passing and smirking at them. "I told you, I have no feelings whatsoever for him" Aoife answered un- convincingly. "But I heard that he was asking you to the ball..." "rla said absent-mindly "What?!?" said Aoife, her face lighting up. "Told you so!" "rla giggled, "He asked Leo last night whether she thought you'd say yes or not" "Oh-mi- god! Say your not joking. Please!" Aoife cried. "Me? Joking? Of course not!" "rla replied, acting as if it was nothing.  
  
When they reached Leo's dorm, she was talking to her cousin Fi, who was Blaise's twin and in the Slytherin house. "Hey guys" Leo said, a note of excitement in her voice "Guess who asked Fi to the Halloween ball?" "Who?" the others asked. "None other than the Dark Prince Of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy!" Aoife's face dropped. She had known it had been too good to be true. "That's...eh...great" She sniffled, holding in tears that were gathering in her eyes. "rla got the message and said, to Aoife's relief "Oh, I just realized I forgot my... wand...Aoife will you come with me?" Leo totally unaware of the trouble she'd caused said "Ok, I'll wait here... don't be long... Our dates will be waiting!" And with that Aoife burst into tears and ran back to their dorms but unable to contain herself, ran into the girls bathrooms on the first floor, "rla hot on her heels. "Aoife, I'm sooooo sorry," she said, her voice trembling "I had no idea." "It's my own fault... I shouldn't have got my hopes up" Aoife replied, now calming down, "Why would he ask me anyway? I'm a Gryffindor and...and..." her voice drifted off. Half the bathroom was staring at her. She perked her self up, gave a smile and whispered to "rla "Lets go, I'm fine, really I'm fine. Just don't mention it to Leo ok?" she asked her eyes still watery. "Of course not" "rla replied and they left and headed to Leo's dorm again.  
  
Leo, "rla and Aoife headed to the entrance hall and found Harry, Fred and Oliver standing waiting for them. "Ready ladies?" Leo whispered to the girls on either side of her. They both looked at her and smiled. Oliver saw them walking towards them and nudged Harry who in turn notified Fred. "Hey guys" Leo said breaking the ice. "How are we all on, this fine morning?" she giggled "can't complain" Fred replied with a grin from ear to ear. "Let's roll," said Harry who was beaming at Leo, even though he was going with Aoife. Only Aoife seemed to notice. Ten minutes later after a short enjoyable journey, they jumped out of the carriage and Aoife whispered to Leo, "Can Harry and I stick with ye, I couldn't hack him for a whole hour!" Leo nodded consent. Harry seemed to be delighted with the idea, Fred was quite the opposite and both girls could feel the tension in the air. Then "rla and Oliver who were holding hands left and agreed to meet in the three broomsticks in an hour. Leo let out a big sigh and grabbed Fred's hand and pulled it over her shoulder. Harry didn't attempt to do this, which was very wise on his part. 

They spent the hour walking around the shops in hogsmede, bumping into many of their fellow students, most of which in Leo's case were male, but Fred seemed to put up with the jealous looks being shot at him and was quite enjoying the attention. Harry made 2 advances towards Aoife, in order to make Leo jealous, each of which she dodged skillfully. On his third attempt she grabbed his hand and shot behind the dumpster of "W.T.'s wand smiths". "Alright Potter I can't deny it any longer, I want you! It kills me every time I see you looking at Leo. Take me roughly in the broom shed right now" Harry stared at her with a look of wonderment. "I...eh...ehum" he stammered nervously. "Fuck Potter, this is the first time I've seen you pass up an opportunity like this, apart from when you found moaning Myrtle trying to wank you while you were asleep" "Are you serious?" he asked "I was fucking with you Potter and if you ever try anything like that again ill ram a broomstick up your ass and tie you to one of the Quidditch goal posts. I'm not a fucking blow up doll you sick bastard" and with that she walked away without a backward glance. The four of them arrived at the TTB 20 minutes late. "rla and Oliver, to their surprise weren't there yet. Aoife and Leo got a table while Fred and Harry went to the counter to get butterbeers. "Thank god for that" Aoife sighed "Turns out I swear a lot when I'm angry. Remind me never go anywhere with Horny Harry Pothead ever again... after this fucking ball anyway" she leant her head on the side of the table. "Will do, even though I think ye make a cute couple..." laughed Leo. Aoifes head shot straight up, a soggy beer mat stuck to her forehead. Leo soon received an elbow in the ribs. "Aoife, where the hell did you learn to elbow like that?" Leo asked. 

Aoife opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by Oliver and "rla who had just entered TTB. Oliver whispered something in "rlas ear that made her smile, and he sauntered off with a cheesy grin on his face to join Fred and Harry. "What the hell is on your neck Aoife exclaimed. "? Oh nothing" she answered as she pulled up the collar of her Quidditch jersey in an Elvis Presley like manner in an attempt to cover the clearly visible hickey on her neck. "Well it looks like you and Oliver had a good time!" laughed Leo. "rla's ears flushed pink and stuck out her tongue in a cheeky manner.

The three boys came over to the table each clutching butterbeers and sitting next to their dates apart from Harry who pulled up a single stool, afraid a butterbeer bottle may accidentally fall perhaps? They then had a very enjoyable discussion about Quidditch, The Halloween ball and the boner Snape had gotten in their potions class over Leo, which had mysteriously passed the ears of nearly every student at Hogwarts... 


	4. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 4 "the ball" written by ladybloomie (aoife)! 27.4.04  
  
On the night of the Halloween ball the girls had spent 3 hours at Leo's dorm in preparation for looking fabulous. Their philosophy was "if things are done right there to be done the old fashioned way" After liberal amounts of hairspray and a touch of perfume (applied manually), the girls were ready and looking stunning. Orla had her long hair down and it flowed behind her purple dress robes. Her trademark long eyelashes immaculately tinted green by the aid of magic. Aoife, wearing classic black with a silver hem had her chestnut hair also straight which came down passed her shoulders. Her black smoky black eye make-up complemented her emerald green eyes that looked bigger and brighter against the black of her dress robes. Leo looked especially amazing wearing baby blue robes, which matched her sparkling blue eyes. Her golden hair was up in a smooth bun with the odd strand falling elegantly down around her shoulders. When the girls stepped out onto the dance floor with their partners many of the other couples stared at them including: Ginny & Seamus, Ron & Parvati, Neville & Lavender and much to Aoife's delight Fi & Draco. Not only had Leo 3 guys on either side of her but also they were all wearing co-ordinated coloured dress robes. Fred, George, Lee Jordan, Luke Cox, Dean Thomas and Tim Farrow were either wearing red or gold robes. Huh! Gryffindor colours" Aoife said as she watched Leo waltzing down the stairs, obviously worried for her sanity. "Shut it" Leo giggled "Your only jealous because you and Harry clash" "Fuck off," said Aoife eying Harry's black robes. "Although we do look like a pair of Dementors. I told him to wear silver! Fucking Hash head," The gong sounded signalling the start of the ball. After two and a half hours of Harry dancing like a red ass chicken around Aoife (even to the slow songs) Aoife gave Harry vodka and sat down on one of the spindly chairs by the edge dance floor. "Take 5 boy's" Leo said to her lovesick mob. Plonking down next to Aoife she said, "Listen hun, Draco is only taking Fi because she's Blaise's twin and because she's a Slytherin" "I know, If only he wasn't a Slytherin" Aoife mumbled, "Shit happens," stated Leo. Aoife watched Orla and Oliver dancing and caught her eye shooting her a look that clearly stated "Girrl, he's so hot for you right now" behind Woods back as he gazed adoringly at her. Orla smiled to herself and held Oliver tighter. While the girls had been talking they had not noticed Harry and Fred spiking the punch with "Auld fire whisky". They staggered over to Leo and Aoife giggling childishly. It was obvious they had already consumed a fair amount of booze before the night had started. "Ready to dance?" Harry asked Aoife while Fred grinned at Leo. The dancing lasted all night long. It included tricky, awkward slow dancing on Aoife's part, trying to avoid getting groped quite a bit by horny Harry pothead. Also an adaptation by Leo's gang of Madonna's "Material girl" .The invisible band played well into the night The party was then moved to the Gryffindor common room. All the Gryffindors were very much smashed from drinking the punch. "Seamush Finnnneg-an" Aoife slurred. "You give us Irish a bad name" as she watched him drain the ass out of his fire whisky "Yes Miss!" he said saluting her. "Hey I'm not the one who supplied the booze" "Quiet you" she snapped as she fell off the back of the table. "I forseen. No... I foresaw that... no wait, oh shit," giggled a very tipsy Ginny Weasley. At the top of the main stairs Oliver was holding Orla up as he went in for a goodnight kiss. Orla giggled and squealed "Eeee!"And went flying out of a startled Oliver's arms and down the stairs."Orla!" he roared as he chased after her. She vomited as she flopped down at he end of the stairs. Wood carried her to Madam Pomfreys In his arms. She had her stomach pumped and stayed in for the night. Wood stayed by her bedside all night long. Bless! Around half two, little of the Gryffindors had dragged themselves to bed or blacked out. Harry was on a drunken rampage. "Equality for all!" he shouted as he ran around the room. He grabbed Aoife's lipstick out of her bag and drew a lightning shaped scar on her forehead in "vamp" Mac lipstick. "The future Mrs. Pothead" he shouted as he ran out of the Gryffindor common room tearing his clothes off. The students ran to the window and viewed Harry continuing his streak down by the lake, the forbidden forest and passed Hagrids's cabin as the Blast-ended Skrewts barked loudly at his bare buttocks. He then attempted to hump a log and grope a couple of nervous squirrels. After Harry's streaking session he returned to the Gryffindor common room depressed. Aoife and Harry rambled on through the night about equality etc. "I just wish I didn't have this scar" he mumbled. "Surrup your special and lucky too, you're the boy who lived" Aoife whispered as she sat on Harry's knee and kissed his scar lightly. He pulled away and looked at her intently "Is it right to take advantage of her?" he thought, "Fuck it, I'm just as drunk as she is! I'm fucking horny Harry pothead!" he concluded as he kissed her roughly on the mouth. She bit down hard on his lips tasting his blood in her mouth. They moved up to her dorm. Harry's kisses were wet and he tasted of stale rum. He was very awkward when it came to undressing. Aoife wondered weather if it was just the alcohol as he fiddled with the clasp of her bra. Harry couldn't believe how stupid he had been. Why hadn't he noticed her before? Her sparkling green eyes that was slightly hazy from the alcohol, her smooth neck... Sex that night was sloppy and had no chemistry... According to Aoife anyway. Aoife woke up next morning with a lot of bruises and bite marks. She noticed Harry tangled up in the purple velvet curtains of her four-poster, near the end of her bed. "Fuck" she mumbled as the room started spinning. She projectile vomited over the side of her bed. She couldn't deal with this right now. Leo woke up the morning after the ball, head throbbing. "What the hell is that?" she mumbled. "Whose foot is that?" she wondered, heart pounding as she viewed the big mound next to her. "Oh sweet Jesus"... 


	5. That One Amazing NightAnd what happened ...

First of all we want to thank ben socksy as we found it very interesting how people percieve us to be: i think ur storyline has a humorus plot and i'm looking forward to the next chapter. i like to sort of get a photographic image of characters so could you describe yourselves a bit more. so far i feel orla may be short long black hair loads of long eyelashes, maybe a bit thin seen as she's elf  
  
leo seems to have nice sparkly eyes curvy figure white blond hair, am i right?  
  
aoife seems maybe tall, nice brown eye, nice eyes she also seems aggressive?  
  
are orla and aoife meant to be ugly or is leo meant to be particularly stunning? are you like these characters in real life?   
  
love your work  
  
socksy  
  
To answer your question:  
  
Orla, Leo and Aoife are based on us in real life, with some minor changes!  
  
Orla is average to above average in height(elves usually are-LOTR), green/grey/blue eyes with amber around the pupil, long brown hair(also currently has train-tracks) Leo 'legs' lombard and her name suggests is tall, curvy figure (i suppose) with blue eyes (quite sparkly!) and honey/gold colour hair(thus the name Leo) and Aoife is average in height, green eyes, constantly bearing balck eye-liner(not brown but quite nice) and dark brown hair. And no, Aoife and Orla are not ugly!  
  
According to orla- 'Lorna (Leo) gets all the guys at disco's' which I, Leo, can assure you is not true!!!  
  
Thank You! Keep on reviewing and chapter 6 is coming very.....very soon. See y'all then! We also like to give a special thanks and mention to one of our dearest friends, Sophie, who helped us with this chapter  
  
"the Gang"   
  
xXx  
  
Leo woke up the morning after the Halloween ball in strange surroundings. It was definitely not her room. The room was decorated in silver and green. Everywhere she looked there were snakes heads looming at her. It sent a shiver down her spine. She got up from where she was laying next to Draco and took the sheet with her. The lack of sheet exposed his naked body in all its glory, sprawled out in the centre of the bed. Leo couldn't help but stare. His perfectly defined chest, his broad shoulders and everything else... Leo raised her eyebrows thinking, "This truly is a Kodak moment"  
  
The memories of the night before hit her like a slap in the face._ After Aoife had left her to get a drink near the punch bowl Leo heard Draco, who had been drowning margaritas next to Aoife, call her a mudblood. Aoife then proceed to slap Draco in the face and walk away in somewhat of a huff. Draco started to walk to the door but was stopped by Leo. "Why the fuck did you do that?" she yelled at him. Draco ignored her screaming and brushed passed her. Leo continued to swear and question Malfoy through the corridors. He continued to walk steadily, Robes billowing out behind him, he nearly knocked down Sophie Prendergast, the Ravenclaw prefect who was in the middle of a very heavy make-out session with her date, Richard, also in Ravenclaw. He stopped abruptly outside the door to the heads dorms and turned to face her "What do you care?" he asked. They were close, a little too close. Leo attempted to slap Draco but his reflexes were too quick for her and he dogged it. She went to slap him again but his hand met her wrist. He looked deeply into her eyes and she met his gaze. They kissed roughly and mumbled the password with some difficulty...  
_  
Draco woke silently and stared at Leo's smooth back. The previous night came back to him too... _He had been watching Aoife dancing with Potter over Fi's back for some time. He knew she had seen him staring but seemed not to care. He couldn't help feeling something in the pit of his stomach. Draco wandered over to the punch bowl and dowsed the feeling in margaritas and Jack Daniels. "Having a nice evening?" a voice breathed into his ear. He turned to find Aoife helping herself to a glass of punch. "Piss off" he replied. "Now, now no need for that" she replied. "Oh just fuck off back to your mudblood CULT" he snarled but as soon as the words had left his lips he immediately regretted it. She looked hurt and slapped him hard across the face. "You bastard" she whispered and stormed off. "Shit" he murmured hating himself for everything he just said, and to top it off Leo was storming up to him. He quickly tried to make an exit but was stopped by her incessant questioning. He ignored her through 3 flights of stairs but knew he would not get a peaceful night's sleep if he did not answer. "Why do you care?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Was it just him who noticed how close they were? She tried to slap him but he was too quick .Was it just him who noticed the tension? Her blue eyes looked intently at him. He reached a conclusion there and then...   
_  
As the memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind, Leo noticed her pounding headache and her black lace thong on the chandelier above what was Draco's bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, laughed to herself and wondered how Aoife and Orla had gotten on after she had left them at the ball, but a pair of arms which grabbed her around her waist and pulled her next to their owner quickly interrupted her thoughts. Acting as if she didn't remember what had happened she put her head on Draco's chest, who put his arms around her, and looking into his eyes asked, "What the hell happened last night?" Draco, kissing her neck replied "Shall I refresh your memory....?" She giggled in response and the night before slowly began repeating itself...

As Leo walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, many eyes darted towards her and Draco as they came in together, deep in conversation about their eventful morning "Well... I'll see you in potions" Leo whispered as she squeezed Draco's hand and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Ron, Fred, George, Oliver and Orla were already eating. Leo sat down in between Fred and Ron across from the new star-crossed lovers, Orla and Oliver who were feeding each other strawberries, and in eye-level with Draco at the Slytherin table who smiled at her as she sat down. "Where are Harry and Aoife?" Leo asked while leaning over the table to the toast, and smiled to herself as she noticed George looking down her top "Anyone seen them this morning?" She was then filled in on the antics of Harry Pothead after the ball and secretly was glad that she had gone with Draco. Slowly the rest of the hung-over students came to the Gryffindor table, and eventually Aoife and Harry joined the others, Harry looking particularly triumphant. Leo budged over on the bench for Aoife and Orla came over to join them anxious to find out what had happened, where it happened, how many times it happened... "So...?" Leo asked, "How did you get on last night?" "Ya!" giggled Orla, "Out of ten?" Aoife expecting this answered "3 or 4, he was fairly clumsy, but how many girls can say they've done it with Harry potter!?" "Eh we all can.." Leo cried "Orla went out with him in 6th year? Remember?" "Shut up.." Aoife said combing her hand through her wildly tousled hair and looking across the table at Harry, Oliver and Dean who were also discussing last nights happenings. "He seemed to enjoy it though.." Aoife mumbled and she reached for a croissant in the middle of the table, but was stopped abruptly as she felt a leg grazing up her upper thigh. Careful not to draw attention to herself she quickly grabbed it and kicked its owner hard in the groin. Suddenly Harry doubled over in agony but no one seemed to know why. "So how were your nights?" Aoife asked the others while buttering her croissant and smiling evilly to herself, and much to Leo's relief, Orla started a very detailed conversation of her night with Oliver.  
  
That Monday seemed to be the worst in Hogwarts History and Orla, Leo and Aoife were awakened many times by the teachers and all received detention along with many of their fellow students. Finally the last two es came, which to nobody's delight was double Potions with Snape in the dungeons, and if you fell asleep in his you'd get more than a detention. Suddenly Leo felt a tap on her back and turned around to find Dean Thomas handing her a note, half asleep she opened it and read:

_Dear Leo, I can't stop thinking about last night, and this morning, it was fucking incredible. Do you want to meet in my room at around nine thirty? I'll be waiting...  
Draco_

Leo turned and smiled and Draco who in turn, smirked back and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote back:

_Draco, Wasn't it just? Well what I can remember of it was anyway, keep this our secret for a little while longer. I'll see you then... Thinking of you. Love Leo.  
_  
She was just about to fold it over and send it back to Draco, when suddenly she heard a smack on her desk, and she, along with many other students jumped in surprise, she turned to face the front and saw Snape, livid staring at her, she had really done it this time. "LOMBARD" he roared, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PASSING NOTES IN ?" Leo, startled, managed to answer "Not to?" with a sarcastic note in her voice, which made all the students stare at Snape to witness his reaction to Leo's cheekiness. She bit her lower lip and looked up with puppy dog eyes as if she had done absolutely nothing wrong. Orla and Aoife were trying their best to suppress their very obvious giggles, Harry and Ron were in a similar situation and Draco looked surprisingly frightened, he had been Snape's favorite student for as lone as he could remember and didn't want to risk that position, even for Leo. Snape unable to think of what to say in retaliation grabbed Draco's note and read it to himself, he faced turned to a scarlet red, then he shot an extremely angry glance at Draco, which if you blinked, you would have missed. Aoife however didn't miss it, she thought the note was from Dean and wondered why Draco was involved, but it seemed to slip her mind though, at what happened next... 


	6. The Incident

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**

**To 'i'm not tellin' please tell us who u are!**

**Bye for now**

**the gang**

**xXx**

"Can I see you outside? Snape hissed at Leo, the class erupted with 'Oooooohs' and silent whispers. She glanced at Aoife and Orla and gave them a 'Help me!' look. She slipped out of the room bracing herself. "I'll just give him some of the old long legs charm," she said to herself. "Sir I…" she began but he quickly cut across her, "9.30, Lombard, detention in my office. You've been a bad girl" He said through clenched teeth. He took her by the arms and rammed her against the cold stone wall…

The class was in uproar, naturally, due to lack of supervision. Ron had put a silencing charm on the door so you could scream, "Snape has a teeny-weeny" at the top of your lungs and he wouldn't know. "So what's happening next for you and wood?" Aoife enquired "More strawberries on the agenda?" Orla giggled, "tonight at his room, don't wait up," she said suppressing a smirk. "Oooh" Aoife snickered, "While your off gallivanting with wood, I have to fight off Harry Pothead all on my lonesome!" She sneaked a look at Harry who as enjoying a mid-morning joint.

Leo was fighting off Snape as hard as she could with her arms pinned by her side so that she couldn't reach her wand. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" yelled Leo. "Don't deny it…." Said Snape while trying to be sexy. He pulled out a box of extra-small condoms. Snape was making a repeat of that boner he had in class. This time he wasn't turning red. He leapt on her trying to grab her breasts. She screamed for help. "How long have I been here? Class must be almost over " she thought while kicking Snape in the stomach, hoping someone would find her before Snape tried anything else. Suddenly Snape blurted out, "I saw you and Draco having sex, it was very entertaining…" " Excuse me?" Leo said a look of disgust on her face. How did he know? No way he could have known, unless he was in Draco's room. The only place he could have been was in his closet. Was he in Draco's closet? It made a lot of sense. It also explained the pleasurable sounds coming from behind the next wall. After all, Draco's room was on the outer wall. On one side was the bathroom linking to Leo's room and on the other was a view to the forbidden forest. Draco had to clean his closet; he couldn't explain why there was a yogurt like substance on all of his robes. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Snape had been jerking off while watching two of his students having sex. That thought and his touch made her want to vomit. As Snape made advances to take off her robes, he was stopped by a hex. Leo fell to the ground as Snape was twitching on the floor. She looked to see who helped her and saw Sarah Murphy of Hufflepuff, wand out, kicking Snape with a look of disgust. "Thanks" Leo gasped. " S'alright, he's a fucking physco isn't he? You should report that" Sarah mumbled while poking Snape in the ear with her wand. "What are you doing down here anyway? It's the middle of class." Leo asked nosily, as she lifted herself up from the ground. She was head-girl after all and she did have powers beyond a prefect. "I come down here every Monday with my boyfriend Peter" Sarah gave her a mischievous grin "are you sure you're alright? " Yeah" Leo mumbled looking at the bruises on her arms," See you." " Bye" Sarah replied as the bell sounded signaling the end of class. Leo tore up to her dorm fighting back tears.

Orla and Aoife discussed Leo's disappearance as they made their way to dinner. They bumped into Harry and Ron, also wondering about Leo, and to Aoife's surprise Percy Weasley. " Percy, hi!" Aoife laughed, hugging him, "What are you doing here?" "Official Ministry business" he winked. " Well, who's minister for Magic then?" It was well known that Percy was after the minister for magic job now that it was official that Fudge was getting the boot. "So, are you staying for the match tomorrow?" Orla asked. "Wouldn't miss it" he grinned. "See you there then" Aoife said in a flirtatious voice. She walked away thinking back to last summer… 


	7. Problems and parties

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! 

keep em coming! 

**i'm not tellin**: you're killing us here! first of all, r u male/female? what line of work r u in? who r ur colleagues? you have to tell us something! sigh

"the gang"

xXx

Leo didn't turn up for dinner and gradually people started noticing that she had been missing since potions that day. "I hope she's okay" Orla whispered to Aoife, "Snape was really angry earlier." Aoife shot a quick glance up to the teacher's table noticing how Snape wasn't there either. She did notice Percy, a guest of the school, smiling at her. She blushed and smiled back. She had been thinking about last summer since she had seen Percy. As her mind drifted conversation at the table was on Gryffindor clobbering Ravenclaw at tomorrow's match. Leo was soon forgotten about.

Leo laid on her bed, curled up in a ball, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She had spent the whole afternoon and most of the evening thinking about Snape the bastard, how she was straining under the pressure of being head-girl, her reputation of being a school slut and how she couldn't beat her eating disorder no matter how hard she tried. She had been bulimic for two years now and couldn't stop. She needed relief, when she was on a broomstick all her worries "flew" away. Quidditch was her rock.

It was really getting dark now the sun was almost fully set behind the forbidden forest. The second she stepped on the pitch the floodlights came streaming on. Kicking off from the ground, she felt the wind in her hair and felt much better. She circled the pitch a couple of times before she saw someone else on a broom behind her. Stopping to see whom it was, she came back down to the ground and saw Ron Weasley diving down next to her. Relieved it was him and unable to hold back her tears, she ran up to him and burst out crying on his chest, her hands on front of her face. Caught by surprise Ron almost fell backwards but put his arms around Leo just in time. Having Ginny for a sister and Hermoine as a best friend, he knew he was better off just being a shoulder to cry on until she calmed down a little. A few minutes later, Leo's sobs had slowed down considerably and Ron decided to see what was wrong. "What's wrong Leo?" he asked her through comforting eyes, "Why are you crying? Don't worry you can tell me." Needing someone to talk to and glad it was Ron, she took a deep breath, inhaling his captivating cologne, and spilled her heart out to him with extremely tear-filled eyes, sniffling and sobbing every so often, feeling very comforted by his strong, muscular arms. This was the first time she had told anybody about how much stress she was under and the fact she was bulimic and it felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders. Ron, speechless on how much he didn't know about Leo just let her blurt everything out, disgusted by what Snape had tried to do when she showed him the bruises on her arms and was sympathetic about her eating disorder. Leo feeling much better after revealing everything and exhausted after everything that had happened that day began yawning and nestling her head on Ron's shoulder moving it into a comfortable position, if Ron had let go of her she probably would have collapsed. "Come, on" he said, "I'll take you back to your dorm" and guided her arms around his neck, lifting her into his strong arms like a true gentleman. "Thanks Ron, you're a true friend..." She said while drifting off into a comfortable sleep. "No prob" he replied, a note of worry in his voice and he brushed Leo's hair out of her face and behind her ear. He picked up their broomsticks and returned to the castle.

She was fast asleep by the time they made it into the great hall and she was breathing lightly next to his chest, practically un-conscious. Not knowing the password to her dorm, he brought her back to the Gryffindor tower. Nobody was in the common room, so he brought her up to his bedroom, where Seamus, Harry, Neville and Dean were already asleep. He laid her carefully into his bed gently taking off her school robes and shoes, leaving her in just a gray pleated skirt and a light pink top her now purple bruises clearly visible. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she looked so innocent and peaceful lying there, huddled up to the blankets, her legs entangled in the sheets, yet that was only the exterior, On the inside she was deeply un-happy and lonely. He sat on the foot of his bed remembering everything Leo had told him and was annoyed how he hadn't asked her was she alright earlier. He felt himself yawning and soon fell asleep picturing him and Leo lying on a beach somewhere sunny... Leo woke early in the morning to find Ron asleep, breathing lightly at the end of his bed. Ron had really grown into himself over the summer. His hair was slightly bleached from the sun. It was cut shorter than last year and was slightly spiked. His toned, muscular chest resembled that of a dendritic water pattern. She couldn't believe how sweet he was, most guys would have tried to fell her while she was unconscious, but not Ron. She was falling for him but she was "Buddies" with Draco She left reluctantly. She had a Quidditch match to win. Aoife met up with Ron, Harry and Percy in the great hall after Breakfast. Orla and Leo were getting a pre-match pep talk off Oliver. As Orla and Leo changed into their Quidditch robes, Orla noticed that Leo wasn't as excited as usual and seemed very distant, they had been discussing techniques and Orla still hadn't gotten the chance to ask Leo what had happened. Just as she had reached the opportune moment they heard Lee Jordan signaling the start of the match and she could only get a smile out of Leo. When Aoife and the boys took their seats Percy made a point of sitting next to Aoife. Ron and Harry were talking about the national Quidditch League and Percy turned and started to talk to Aoife about their summer...

_...During the summer, it was Ron's birthday and Percy held a surprise party for him, in his chic London penthouse apartment, which resembled a busty, shed from the outside top the muggle eye. Every one was invited including Aoife, Orla, Leo, Fred, George, Harry, Dean, Oliver, Seamus and Ginny to name a few. There was a lot of booze and pot, mostly consumed by Harry who was still very keen on Leo after their rendezvous in the train that June. Harry wore an extremely tacky Hawaiian shirt, with only the bottom two button's fastened revealing a bony exterior, with a total of three chest hairs. Fred and George came wearing normal robes while Percy opted a sleek black shirt and crisp black pants. Leo came wearing a white pleated skirt, about the size of an average belt, with a fitted off the shoulder cashmere sweater. "rla was wearing a long purple number with her hair tied up to show off her long earings. Aoife arrived fashionably late and fashionably dressed. Percy welcomed her personally and complemented her on her black halter neck dress (50's style) topping it all off with her cute pink kitten heel shoes. The night was definitely one to remember. That night Harry had cornered Leo in the bathroom, stripping off and showing her his "birthday suit" to Leo's ultimate horror. When Ron arrived Fred set off a fantastic firework display nearly giving Ron a coronary. Ron blushed scarlet when the 3 girls gave him a birthday kiss on the cheek. The party went on all-night and ended with most of the guests blacking out and Aoife ending up in Percy's bed... _


	8. Gryffindor v Ravenclaw

> Aoife and Percy's conversation was soon interrupted by Lee Jordan's introduction of the Gryffindor players arrival onthe pitch. When at last all the Ravenclaws had joined them, Madam hooch blew her whistle and the players kicked off from the ground The Gryffindor chasers, Leo and Ailish O Connor, scored many goals, one of which was very skillfully shot by Leo who ended up hanging from her broomstick with one hand and literally kicking the quaffle through the center hoop. Seamus Finnegan commented that she'd make a great footballer, but no one understood what he meant. Gryffindor held no sympathy for Ravenclaw and trashed them. There was one accident, right at the end where a bludger came zooming past Orla and missed Leo by less than an inch, but both Weasley twins hit it almost the exact same time and, missed and hit each other on their arms, unable to steer their brooms, they both fell to the ground, but luckily Orla had seen a golden shine within the mist. Not sure if it was a Gryffindor emblem or the thing she wanted most, she flew over to examine it. It was the snitch. Her heart fluttered, she grabbed it just in time before Madame Hooch had to stop the game. The Gryffindor crowd erupted in cheers but since Gryffindor's beaters were currently unconscious, a bludger came flying at Orla and with no-one to stop it she had to jump for it, as the crowd were held in suspense, Oliver dived down and caught Orla in his arms before she reached the ground, more cheers erupted "My hero" Orla said as she laughed at the cheesiness of the two words. She gave him a huge kiss, tongue and all, and wrapped her arms around him, smelling his deodorant & cologne, and the players did a few laps of victory before heading for the showers. The crowd was cheering in the stands. Sophie Prendergast's, the Ravenclaw Quidditich captain, spanking-loving boyfriend, Darragh, went running to comfort her in the dressing rooms. Aoife and Percy were cheering in the stands. Percy thought back to what they were talking about before the game and took Aoife's hand and led her back to the castle, much to her surprise. Harry, who was walking behind them, noticed Aoife and Percy canoodling and ran up to the castle like a sissy thinking 'Why doesn't anyone like me?? I'm Harry frickin' Potter!'
> 
> Orla and Leo both received many pats on the back when they entered the changing rooms (as both teams were playing that day, the girls and the boys had to share a changing room) and headed down to the back to have showers before the boys. Orla, determined to find out what had happened with Snape, grabbed a towel and followed Leo who was already washing her hair in one of the cubicles. She was facing towards the wall and was caught by surprise when a bar of soap came flying at her head. She turned and saw Orla smiling evilly her hand still in a throwing position. Leo smiled back but her mind was too full of thoughts to care about the soap now bursting into fireworks of bubbles next to her leg. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron, and how sweet he had been to her or Draco who she still hadn't seen him since potions the previous day. The doors to the cubicles hid her bruises so Orla couldn't see them Orla suddenly blurted out "Hey Leo, are you okay? You've been acting very strange for the last few days..." Leo turned to face one of her best friends and lied straight to her face. "Me? Strange? Probably just my major hangover! Still haven't caught up with my sleep." "That's great. Aoife's convinced something's wrong with you. Weird about Snape though... wonder who did it..." Orla said turning the knob in the shower. "Snape?" Leo replied, remembering how Sarah and her had left Snape unconscious the previous day. "Yeah, filch found him knocked out by the dungeons this morning, it was announced at breakfast" Orla answered unaware Leo had had anything to do with it "reckons it was a jinx." Leo, who's face turned white, grabbed her towel and ran to get changed. "Talk to you later" she cried, not giving Orla a chance to reply as she ran out. Fred and George, who were sitting on the bench with broken arms and wrists, looked towards Leo who had just walked with just a towel on, Fred stared at her smooth back and her backside that was just covered by her baby pink towel, for some reason he missed the purple bruises on her arms. She flicked her hair to the side to get at her robes and George got drips from her wet hair on his face and grinned to himself. She turned and saw them staring at her and gave them a questioning look "You guys okay?" she asked eyeing Fred's bandaged arm and Georges broken leg. "Yeah... looks worse than it is..." was all she got out of both of them. Much to their dismay, she got out her wand, whispered an incantation to herself and in the blink of an eye was fully dressed, sporting a figure-hugging denim skirt and a simple yet elegant baby blue sweatshirt, to hide her obvious bruises. Fred and George were transfixed as they watched her put her make-up and perfume on. The scent wafted over to them and both were falling for her more every second. Leo totally unaware of her on-looking audience had spent the whole time wanting to burst into tears, wanting a shoulder to cry on.Orla came in next to her soon after and also quickly got dressed so they could head up to the after party. Just as Leo was packing up, the shoulder of her top fell down, revealing the strap of her bra and underneath it a massive bruise. Nearly the whole changing room noticed. Oliver, the first of which who noticed asked, "Lombard, what did you do to your shoulder?" which caused everyone's eyes to dart towards her including Orla's. All Leo could do was bite her lower lip and say with extremely tearful eyes "Oh nothing... Quidditich fall.. Look I better go. Head Girl duties." And with that she burst in to silent sobs, grabbed her things and darted towards the door. Oliver stood in the way blocking her exit, he knew they couldn't be from Quidditich. Orla ran after her worried, to see what was wrong. Leo was now surrounded by the whole Quidditich team and had no escape. "Leo, how the hell did you get those bruises?" Orla asked, everyone deeply concerned. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, "Guys I'm fine, really, please let me go" Orla, knowing the outcome would be a lot worse if they didn't let her leave gestured to Oliver to stand aside and followed Leo as she raced back to the castle as fast as her legs would carry her with Orla not far behind her. Orla knew Leo was lying, she could hear her sobbing as she ran. They passed many of their fellow students as they ran, including Aoife and Percy. Orla whistled at them but they ignored her.Leo raced through the corridors, losing Orla after about 20 minutes, who figured she'd see her at the party and ask her what was up with her then. Leo, running to reach her dorm, bashed into to someone while racing down a corridor, 180 mph. Eyes bleary, she looked up and saw Draco staring down at her. "Whoooah Leo" he smirked "What's the rush?" "Just wanted to get ready for the party, you know, after all, Gryffindor won." Leo replied, while panting for air. "Yeah, I heard. You never turned up last night... I was waiting for ages, before I gave up." Draco said, expecting an answer. "Oh, I spent the night with Aoife and Orla in their room." She said, thinking back to her night in the Gryffindor boys' dorm. "Sorry, but we have a good five minutes now!" she giggled beckoning towards the empty classroom on her right, knowing it was the only way to get rid of him. Draco put on his infamous smirk and replied "As appealing as that sounds Lombard, I'm afraid Dumbledore sent me to find you, wants you right away." "But I'll take a rain check on that" she shouted after her, watching her walk away, looking forward to their next 'meeting'. She strolled to Dumbledore's office, heart beating, shaking in fear that he knew about Snape...


End file.
